Innocent Eyes, Pure Intentions
by Mint and Lime-chan the Odd Mix
Summary: Saiyuki crossover. DON'T HATE US, BAD NEWS. READ CHAPTER 8! After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome and Kirara are transported to the Saiyuki world. Now they journey with the Sanzoikkou to find a way home. Pairings: Kind of obvious now.... Sweatdrop
1. Ashidori Mo Karukushite, Chao Chao

Mint: Ok, this is my first fanfic.

Lime: Um... Mint-chan?

Mint: Yes, Lime-chan?

Lime: Don't you mean _our _first fanfic?

Mint: Oh, yeah. Anyway tell them the uh... dis-... what?

Lime: Disclaimer?

Mint: Oh yeah, that.

Lime: Ok, we don't own Inuyasha or Sai...

Mint: Wait, does that mean I can't have Goku?

Lime: Yes, it does. Sorry.

Mint: Hmph, well then I DO own Saiyuki.

Lime: Does that mean I can have Sanzo then?

Mint: Yeah whatever. (Huggles Goku plushie)

Lime: You still have that plushie?

Mint: Yeah so.

Lime: Isn't that a little childish?

Mint: No cause I'm still a kid... but you still have your Sanzo plushie.

Lime: It's not a plushie, it's a collectable action figure that just so happens to be soft and cuddly and chibish... And I hug it alot.

Mint: I'm hungry.

Lime: (Sigh) Poll for pairings, please. This is a non-yaoi (sp) fic. Sorry, don't hate us.

Mint: Okay, lets get on with this character so we can eat. Hm... when DO we eat?

* * *

**Ashidori Mo Karukushite, Chao Chao (Footsteps Are Lightly Taken, Chao Chao)**

* * *

It was the final battle with Naraku. He had half of The Shikon No Tama and she had the other half. After 7 months of jeweling detecting, it all came down to this. The ground was dyed red with blood and the bodies of demons were lying lifeless on it too. Sango was fighting Kohaku, Shippo was hiding somewhere, Kirara were killing off lesser demons, Miroku was fighting Kanna, Inuyasha had Kagura to deal with, and Sesshomauru and Kikyo were no where to be seen. Kagome stood in front of Naraku, staring him down. He chuckled," little miko. Do you think you can defeat me with the little training you had with that clay pot ama that's no where to be seen?" Kagome said," I could defeat you any day." He said," I'll make you eat those words little miko. But first I want to see you suffer. I want to see those aqua eyes of your that sparkle with innocence, purity, and joy fade away into an empty void full of hatred, malice, and kanashi. Just like Kikyo's." 

Kagome glared at him icily, knowing what he was going to do. Before she could react, Naraku was behind Kohaku. Kagome yelled," NO DON'T." He smirked and dodged Sango's attack while swiftly removing the shikon shard from Kohaku's back. Sango cried out his name as he fell to the ground... dead. Blinded by pure rage and hatred Sango charged at Naraku with her Kiraikotsu in hand ready to strike him down. He grinned evilly as he made a demon emerge from his stomache as Sango was 3 feet away. She was stunned so she didn't have time to move so it swallowed her whole. Kagome stood frozen as Naraku killed all of her friends. He didn't even spared Shippo who was hiding in the bushes. Finally he walked up to a traumatized Kagome. He said to her," you my little miko have become quite a migoto girl. Before I kill you and take your shards, I'll take away your 'innocence'. Kagome let tears run freely down her cheeks as Naraku removed her clothes. Soon they were both naked and he was positioning himself on top of her. (Mint: LIME-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GONNA MAKE NARAKU RAPE KAGOME?) Naraku was shocked that suddenly he was burning up.

He thought," the little miko is purifying me? ME? A task that not evenn Kikyo could do." He screamed in agony as he slowly melted away. Kagome 'hmphed' and put her clothes back on. (Lime: See Mint-chan, Naraku didn't take away her 'innocent') She thought sadly," why couldn't I help them? Why did I freeze like a terrified child? Now everyone is gone." She sighed as she took Naraku's half of the jewel and combined it with hers. She sniffed and she brushed away tears that were still falling. She look at the bodies of friends and said a prayer for them. Kagome looked at them once more then suddenly Kirara twitched. Kagome scooped her up and smiled," at least I have you. Well if I don't get help, I won't have you. Itai... I didn't notice these lesser wounds I had until now. It hurts... but I have to go home and get help." She slowly walked to the well with an unconscious Kirara in her arms and a complete Shikon No Tama around her neck.

Kagome then instead of jumping into the well, fell into the well unconscious. Instead of being a blue light there was a red on as the duo went passed through time. Kirara slowly opened her eyes as she smelled Kagome's scent change from human to something else. She thought,"a demon? Kind of like a demon, but something different." The two-tailed cat saw a silverheadband like thingappear on Kagome's forehead and her human ears were replaced with black, fuzzy cat ones on thetop of her head and a black tail appear on her back near her butt. Kirara cocked her head to the side with curiousity. Suddenly she felt something hard and cold on her front right paw, she looked down and saw a strange blue piece of metal. Kirara shrugged it off and thought," wait til Kagome wakes up. She'll see that we have gone through some changes." Kirara closed her eyes once again and let sleep take her over.

* * *

Mint: Well that was the end of this chapter so... CAN WE EAT NOW? 

Lime: Not yet. Anyway we hoped you liked this chapter and hope it didn't confuse you too much. Pleas excuse our spelling and grammar errors. Please review.

Mint: Food...

Lime: We already have an idea for the pairing so you can figure it out yourself.

Mint: Food...

Lime: Um, please read our other fanfics too. We're planning on making Saiyuki/Inuyasha fanfics with different pairings as well.

Mint: FOOD NOW!

Lime: Wait, first here are all the japanese words we used:

**miko- priestess**

**ama- bitch; disrespectful term used for woman**

**migoto- beautiful**

**itai- ow; ouch**

Mint: Can we eat now?

Lime: Yea lets go out to a ...

Mint: YOUR TREAT!

Lime: (Groans) There goes my allowance again.

Mint: (Drags Lime away) Don't worry snacks don't fill you up.


	2. Torumono Mo Toriaezu, Chao Chao

Mint: Yay, I got a review!

Lime: Um, Mint-chan?

Mint: Yes, Lime-chan?

Lime: Don't you mean _we_ got a review?

Mint: (Laughs) Ya, sorry.

Lime: That's okay, it's in your nature to forget.

Mint: Yep, so anyway I'm hungry lets eat.

Lime: But didn't I just pay for us to go to an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet?

Mint: Ya, it was okay. But that food didn't fill me up one bit.

Lime: (Giggles) Nothing fills you up Mint-chan.

Mint: Um, are you callin' me fat?

Lime: No, you're quite skinny if you ask me. Hm, you should be fat. With all that food you eat.

Mint: Huh? What were we talking about?

Lime: Nothing, here's chapter 2 kiddos.

Mint: Hey, aren't we still kids?

Lime: You are, not me.

Mint: Oh yeah. I forgot you were an old hag. (Laughs)

Lime: (Laughs) Mint-chan you're so funny.

Mint: (Stop laughing) I'm serious.

* * *

**Torumono Mo Toriaezu, Chao Chao (But Hurrying Anyway, Chao Chao)**

* * *

Kagome struggled to open her eyes, but she managed to anyway. Instead of seeing the crimson eyes of Kirara like she expected, she saw a pair golden eyes. Whatever it was, or whoever it was awfully close to her face. Then she closed her eyes and winced as a voice yelled," hey guys, she's awake." Another voice said," yes, Goku. We can see that." Then Kagome shot up because she realized that both voices were male ones and she was lying in a rather soft bed. (Mint: A nice cat nap does sound nice. Lime: Don't fall asleep!) She looked around and saw she was in a room with 3 men and boy her age. She blinked and asked the first thing that came to mind," where's Kirara?" A boy with golden eyes asked," who?" Kagome's eyes widened as she began to panic. She began ramblling," ohnoKirarawhatifshedidn'tmakethetriphere? Ohthisisallmyfault. WhatshouldIdo? IknowI'llprayforhersoul." A man with red hair said holding up Kirara," is this what you're looking for?" One with golden hair yelled/asked," get rid of that _thing _now."

Kagome was about to jump out of the bed and snatch Kirara away and hug her closely but she stopped because she realized another thing... She screamed pulling the cover her head," WHERE THE HELL ARE MY **CLOTHES**? I'm almost NAKED!" One with kind, green eyes said," oh, we got rid of them because they were torn and bloody, Besides we couldn't bandage that wound with your clothes on." Kagome frowned but didn't say anything since he was so nice. Kirara jumped from the red head to Kagome and licked where her ear SHOULD have been. Kagome blinked in confusion and asked," what happened to MY EARS? You guys are sickos. YOU CUT OFF MY EARS THEN PUT THEM IN YOUR SOUP!" The golden eyed one said," hey, Sanzo. Do you think that would taste good?" The blond one known as Sanzo pointed a gun at him and said," if you ask another stupid question like that I'll kill you." Kagome yelled," HELLO! MY EARS?"

The blond said," if you didn't have ears. Then would you be able to hear? Besides what do you call those fuzzy things on your head?" Kagome slowly put her hands on her head and felt something really fuzzy and soft. For some reason she felt ticklish when she rubbed whatever it was. Kagome used Kirara's eyes as a mirror and looked on top of her head. She gasped and stuttered," I-I have c-cat ears." The golden eyed one added," and a tail. And golden eyes." Kagome sighed and thought," why me?" She then put on a smille then said," thank you guys so much for helping me. By the way my name is Kagome and my cat friend here is Kirara." The golden eyed one said cheerfully," I'm Goku, and that's Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai" pointing to them as he said their names. Kagome smiled and said," nice to meet you." Then suddenly there was loud rumbling noise and Hakkai, Gohyo, and Sanzo stared at Goku. Goku said," what? It wasn't me." (Lime: It's a miracle.) Kagome blshed slightly and put her best puppy-dog look. (Mint: Wouldn't it be hard since she's a cat now?) She said," um, could you guys spare some food?"

* * *

Lime: That's all for now.

Mint: Yea and I'm still hungry.

Lime: Mint-chan, I think this chapter sucked.

Mint: (Holds up a tangerine) Shall we eat something for now?

Lime: (Sigh) Read and review.)


	3. Author's Note Please Read

**Authors' Note**

* * *

Lime: We won't be updating for awhile because... okay we're about to tell you why. Mint-chan you start first since it's mostly about you.

Mint: K. My parents weren't home yesterday. And my big brother invited a friend over. While they were talking, I was waiting at the computer for Lime-chan to come so we could do chapter 3. So anyway, my older brother went into the kitchen for some drinks for him and his friend. Then his friend tapped my on the shoulder, then I turned around to see what he wanted. And he was holding his 'thing'. So automatically I, literally, back flipped out the chair I was sitting in.

Lime: That's when I came into the door since it wasn't locked. She jumped into the air and punched him in the nose then kicked him to the ground. His nose was bleeding really badly. She took out her katana from it's 'secret place' behing the computer desk and yelled pointing it at him," GET OUT YOU SICKO FREAK." And he ran out the door and her brother didn't believe her and yelled at her.

Mint: Turned out I his nose bridge. I didn't mean to, it was just a reflex. What's the point of marshial arts if you're not gonna use em'.

Lime: Anyway Mint-chan is really confused and scared.

Mint: I'M NOT SCARED!

Lime:I mean the guy was 18 and she's only a little kid, whose body is still developing.

Mint: Too much information, no one has to know that.

Lime: Please, don't blame her. What would you do? How would you feel? Anyway, Mint-chan has to get her head back together. Don't get me wrong, she's still her happy-go-idiot self but she, well... I can't explain it. So please wait until then.


	4. Raion Ga Unaru Mitai No Raimei Ga

Mint: Hiya it's me, Mint again. I'm back after all this time. I went to court and stuff. We won the case, thanks to Lime-chan!

Lime: Hello I, Lime, is here too. (Blush) And Mint I had to help my best friend out.

Mint: Alright lets do this chapter!

Lime: You mean you're actually NOT complaining about being hu-

Mint: After we eat of course!

Lime: (Sigh) I should have known.

Mint: Maybe if we continue to go to restuarants we'll meet Goku. :)

Lime: Not likely, besides whose gonna pay-

Mint: And where there's a Goku there's a-

Lime: SANZO :3 Lets do it.

Mint: (Sings) We're gonna meet Goku.

Lime: (Repeat) We're gonna meet Goku.

Mint: We're gonna meet Sanzo.

Lime: We're gonna meet Sanzo.

Mint: And I'm gonna pay. (Stop singing and snickers)

Lime: And I'm gonna pay.

Mint: Yay, there goes your allowance again. :3

Lime: O.o

* * *

**Raion Ga Unaru Mitai No Raimei Ga (The Thunder Like A Lion's Roar)**

* * *

Goku pointed to Gojyo yelling while standing up," YOU EAT MY SPRING ROLL DIDN'T YOU?" People began to stare and Kagome said," Goku it was just a-" Gojyo retorted," so what if I did. All this food here belongs to everyone at this table." Goku continued to rant," don't give me that bull shit. It was the last one and I was saving it. It was right here on my plate." Kagome said as she saw Sanzo grip his paper-fan-of-doom," come on guys this is so stu-" They yelled at her," STAY OUT OF THIS KAGOME." She eeped as they both were now were nose to nose. She thought," oh no, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to obey them." Kagome yelled," YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS, IT WAS **JUST **A STUPID SPRING ROLL! GET OVER IT." Everyone stared at her and then she said calmly with a goofy grin on her face," and besides... te-he... I took it." Goku asked softly," you ate my spring roll?" She shrugged," well you ate my pot sticker. So now we're even. Go ahead I **dare** you to say something about it. This conversation is over." 

Then everyone else in the restuarant clapped and cheered as the duo sat down quietly. Kagome laughed nervously, scratching the back of head. She blushed from embarrassment and grabbed Kirara and said as she walked out the door," I-uh, I have to- uh. USE THE BATHROOM!" Sanzo said," there's bathroom here." Kagome said," uh yeah. So-yeah. And I'm goin shoppin for new clothes cause I'm not wearing a t-shirt and shorts all the time-, so- uh. See ya later, Master Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku-chan, um, uh perverted guy? AND DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT US." Moments after she left, a guy walked up to them and asked," so how much for the kitty?"

---

Kagome sighed as Kirara jumped from her arms to her head. She thought," great, now I'm stuck with 2 demons, a pervert, and a Sanzo." Then she went into a clothes store and her eyes sparkled with joy. Kirara sweat dropped as Kagome picked out numerous outfits. Then she came to one last one, but she couldn't tell if it was for a boy or a girl. She could tell, originally it was a kid's outfit but it was her size. She examined it for a while before deciding to buy it. After awhile she was finished so she used some gold pieces she found on the ground and payed for them, allowing the cashier to keep the change. Then she went into the changing room and... (Mint: Changed obviously)

---

Sanzo said angrily," if kitty cat doesn't come on, she's gonna get left." Gojyo poked the unconscious guy who asked 'how much for the kitty' and said," Goku I think he's dead." Hakkai asked," did you have to be so rough? He was only human." Sanzo got up and said," come on, we're leaving." Goku protested," but we can't just leave Kagome here." Sanzo continued out the door as Hakkai tied to pry Goku off the wall as he still insisted on staying. Suddenly they heard Gojyo and Sanzo yell," WHAT THE HELL?" Goku absently mindedly let go of the wall and Hakkai took him outside. And there outside was the 'kitty cat' herself wearing a 'cute' new outfit. She had on a baby blue kimono-like shirt with sleeves so long that you couldn't see her hand and some matching shorts. Kagome asked," whaddaya think? Isn't it the cutest thing you ever seen" her tail was swishing back in forth. Sanzo said," you're not wearing that." She asked," aw, why not?" He was silent and she asked," what? Isn't it too cute?"

Hakkai and Gojyo sweatdropped as Goku justed gawked. Kagome crossed her arms and said," hmph, I'm wearing it like it or not. I don't care what you guys think anymore. You're just tastless men." Then she put on matching hat and said," there now, the outfit is even cuter then before." (Mint: Aw I wish I had that outfit. Lime: But you do. Mint: Oh yeah, te-he.) Gojyo whispered in Goku's ear," like what you see?" Then he snapped out of trance and said," shut up you-"

Kagome grinned from ear-to-ear then said cheerfully," lets go." Her tail swished back and forth. Sanzo asked," what do you mean 'lets go'? You're not-" Kagomehugged his legs and begged," please, please, pleaaaaassssssssseeee? I wanna go with you guys. I promise to not to be a burden."

" No."

" Please Sanzo."

" No way."

" But since me and Kirara are cat DEMONS you're not allergic to us."

" Still no."

" Aw, Sanzo. Can't she come?"

" I agreed with Kagome and Goku. I think she should come along. It would be interesting having a female around."

" I'm up for awoman companion."

" Gr... Whatever just don't get in the way."

**An Hour Late (While Driving)**

" I'm hungry."

" Shut up." -TWACK-

" Hey, um Sanzo?"

" What is it Kagome?"

" I have to use the bathroom."

" WHAT?"

* * *

Lime: Dunno where this chapter came from.

Mint: Huh? Whaddya mean? It came from our imagination put together.


	5. Taisan Wo Unagashite Iru

Lime: (Yawn) Mint was so happy at the reviews we go that she called me 7:00am today just to make another chapter.

Mint: (Smiles) Yes and I wanna thank **Tiger Timberwolf, Rynnie, Kagome 259, animewolfgurl, and Kagome's Twin Sister.**

Lime: Yeah.

**(Chapter 1) Kagome's Twin Sister - **Yay, you were our first reviewer.

**(Chapter 2) animewolfgurl - **Thanks, we're glad you liked our fanfic.

**(Chapter 2) Rynnie - **Lol, we hope it is too.

**(Chapter 3) Kagome259 - **Te-he, we don't know where it came from...

**(Chapter 3) Tiger Timberwolf - **Thank you so much. Mint: I would have never told my parents that if you didn't tell me to. Mint: Yeah, I never thought of that.

**(Chapter 3) Rynnie - **That sounds like a good idea, and it would probably make me feel better. But... it probably would be painful and I would be punished serverely

**(Chapter 4) Kagome259 - **Heh, thanks glad you liked it.

Mint: Thanks you all, I really needed some support.

Lime: Ahem...

Mint: Oh yeah... WE needed some support!

Lime: Why do you always exclude me?

Mint: Because people like me better!

Lime: (Gasp) At least, I'm pretty.

Mint: Yeah pretty undeveloped. Besides I'm absolutely adorable.

Lime: ...

Mint: I'm sorry Lime-chan.

Lime: Me too, Mint-chan.

Mint: Friends?

Lime: Forever!

Both: Aw... (Hug) **NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKO FREAKS, WE'RE LIKE SISTERS.**

* * *

**Taisan Wo Unagashite Iru (Prompts A Diversion)**

* * *

Kagome once again wiped sweat from her forehead. She thought," why the hell are why driving through desert anyway?" She frowned as she looked at the ground. Sand... sand... and more sand... Suddenly she got dizzy from looking at it and she asked," Sanzo-sama how big is this desert we were going for hours?I'M SICK OF ALL THE SAND!" 

**(Hours Later)**

Goku poked a sleeping Kagome and announced,"she's dead." He continued poking her and chanting her name until she mumbled," mint tea... taste weird" Everyone sweatdropped and Kirara meowed at her. She woke up and asked," are we still in this desert?" She looked around and saw... more sand. Kagome pulled on her hair and yelled," I HATE TTTTHHHHHHIIIISSSSSSS." Sanzo said," shut it kitty cat, you begged to come along."

Goku complained," I'm hungry." Gojyo moaned," beer, smokes, women..." Kagome screached," I SEE IT. I SEE IT. OVER THERE. CIVILATION!" She pointed to a sand dume and Goku said," uh, I think she's hallu-" Suddenly she began to jump out of Hakaryu saying," no more sand.No more sand. No more sand. Sanzo and Gojyo chorused," WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?"

Before she couldget out of Hakaryu and run towards 'civilization'. She felt a pain in a place she never felt pain in before. She screamed snapping out of her fantasy world," mmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyy ttttttttttaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllll." She twitched as she turned to see Goku holding her tail, stopping her from running away. She snatched her tail away and got tearry eyed," Goku-chan why did you grab my tail?"

Goku stuttered," I-um... well" She cut in," what if my poor tail fell off or something?" Kirara meowed at her and Kagome seemed to understand what she was saying. Kagome blinked and asked her," so what mean is I was hallucinating?" Kirara nodded and meowed then glanced at Goku. Kagome looked down in embarrassment. She mumbled," sorry." She blushed and looked away from her new companions.

Hakkai said cheerfully while smiling," what a nice day." Kagome who was sitting next Goku in the back leaped into a small space between Sanzo and Hakkai. She asked," how come you two get the front? Why am I stuck with Goku-chan and um... perverted guy?" Sanzo's eye brow twitched as he gripped his Harisen. (Paper Fan) He warned," sit back in your seat and shut up or else..." She cocked her head to the side and asked," or else what?"

**-TWACK-**

Gojyo held his head and asked," why the hell did you hit ME? She's the one who asked the question." Goku stiffled a laugh and Kagome giggled," ooohhh, the paper fan of doom." Sanzo scowled and growled. Kagome frowned," ya know Sanzo-sama it is easier smile." Kagome 'eeped' as she dodged Sanzo's fan and sat back down next to Goku.

Kagome asked," hey Goku-chan have you ever seen Sanzo-sama smile?" Goku 'uh'edn shruggedShe questioned," and before I came along, why was it that only you 4 GUYS were traveling together?" He was silent and Kagome shreiked," AH YOU ARE LIKE** THAT**?" Goku said," no, no. It's not like that." She giggled and said," I know, I know. You just look so cute when you're embarrassed. Anyway, the only one I expect to be like that is um... perverted guy."

Gojyo yelled," are you talkin' about me?" She asked," who else would I be talkin' about?"

" What makes you think I'm GAY?"

" It's obvious. What kind of guy wears his hair like _that_?"

" Well, at least I look my own gender."

" You're the man-lady!"

" Are you callin' me an 'it'."

" If the shoe fits..."

**(Later at Night)**

Kagome cheered as they came to an inn in a small town," yay, we're finally out of that damned place." Goku said," but I'm still hungry." Everyone ignored him as they went to the register-desk thingie. (Uh, what's it called?) Kagome zoned out as Sanzo spoke to the inn-keeper. But she snapped into reality as she heard one sentence: _I'm sorry, but we only have one room left and it only as one bed._

Kagome asked making herself known," you're kidding right?" The inn-keeper said," oh my, you have a little girl with you. This just won't do." Kagome suggested," I KNOW! I can have the bed since I'm the only girl and the rest of you can have... the floor."

" We'll take it" Sanzo said. Kagome let out a cute 'huh'. She asked as they walked to their room," so I get-" He said," no. You can sleep with the rest of them." Kagome almost tripped and said," that's not fair. And it's NOT RIGHT!"

So now they were all 'discussing' who should have the bed.

Hakkai held up a deck a cards and said," whoever draws the highest card wins." Kagome said as she bounced on the bed," nope. I don't do anything with cards that someone carries around. It could be rigged." After awhile they ended up doing it anyway. The results?

**Gojyo - 9**

**Sanzo - 10**

**Goku - 4 **

**Hakkai - Queen**

**Kagome - Ace**

Kagome squealed in delight. Goku grabbed onto the bed and chanted," no, no. I don't care. I want it, I want it, I want it." Kagome said," come on Kirara. You don't have to sleep on that COLD, HARD, UNCOMFORTABLE, floor." Kirara meowed and hopped onto the head of the bed. (YAY RHYMES) Kagome managed to pry Goku off the bed and happily said," good nniiiiiiggggghhhhtttt." They knew she wasn't asleep since they heard giggling from underneath the covers.

--**Hours Into the Night--**

Gojyo smirked down at the sleeping Kagome with a weird, creepy look in his eyes. Suddenly he felt pain on his head, he turned and saw Goku glaring at him. He asked in a soft, quiet voice," what the hell was that for monkey." Goku retorted," don't even think about it ero kappa."

" What are you talkin about?"

" I know what you were about to do."

" Why do you even care?"

" Cause... I do!"

" What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Goku and Gojyo watched as Kagome slowly sat up and glanced between them with a dull look on her face. Instead of yawning like ordinary people, she let out a 'meow'. She gasped and covered her mouth. It was rather loud, it could even snap Goku from sleep. So that meant...

" WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP?"

" But San-"

" SHUT UP, DO YOU WANNA DIE?"

**BANG! BANG!**

* * *

Mint: Wow, this whole chapter was rather random.

Lime: Heh, yeah it was. Okay next chappie, will actually have something to do with the story line.

Mint: Huh? REALLY!

Lime: Yeah it will.

Mint: Okay, so um... does that mean we can eat now?

Lime: (Sweatdrop) Review.


	6. Dou Naru No?

Mint: Yay, another chapter!

Lime: Yay hooray.

Mint: Lime-chan are you okay?

Lime: OF COURSE I AM DAMNIT!

Mint: Why are you so moody? I mean keep having mood-swings, WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?

Lime: Sorry...

Mint: See. While I figure out this mystery please enjoy this chapter and remember click the pretty blue button and review afterwards. Ja!

* * *

**Dou Naru No?**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw it was still dark outside. She sighed and decided to go a bit. But first... she had something to do. Kagome tip-toed to sleeping Goku who snoring. She waved a hand in front of his face. She smiled slightly. Next she went to Gojyo, she did that same thing except she watched his hands all the while. Her smile got wider. She went to Hakkai and poked him lightly. He stirred and she now had a full smile. Last but not least was Sanzo. She walked slowly over to him and made a face while saying 'blah'. A second after, she jumped under the bed... just in case he was awake. But he wasn't. Kagome grinned in triumph as she walked out of the door. But what she didn't know was a pair of small crimson eyes were watching her. 

Kagome sat quietly by a small stream, outside the town. It was close enough to run to if there was trouble. She looked at her reflection and smiled a bit, but her ears flatten on her head when she saw her reflection turn into Naraku laughed evilly. She destroyed itby just slashing the water. Tears formed in her eyes. She let them drop into the water. She sniffed and her tail was lying lazily on the ground. She looked at her eyes... they use to be a deep blue... but now they're finer than gold... likes's Goku's. She shook the thought away and once again looked into the water.

Then she noticed... She thought," the jewel. It's gone. I haven't seen it since we jumped into the well." She sighed and said," that's old news. I don't have to think of that anymore." A droplet of water fell on her sensitive ear. She smelt it... moisture. Yep it was gonna rain. Kagome ran under a tree and waited for the rain to fall. She thought as she began to sing," Goku-chan... Sanzo-sama...Hakkai-san...and um... pervert guy. You barely know me, but please help me. I don't want to be alone inside. I want to love. To be loved... rain...so gentle."

_Aishidori mo karukushite, chao chao_

_Torumono mo toriaezu, chao chao_

**--The Inn--**

Goku groaned as he felt something wet on his face. It left something slimy. He shot up and saw Kirara next to him. He grinned and petted her saying," oh hey there kitty." To tell the truth, he forgot her name. Kirara ignored being called 'kitty' which she hated so much and meowed at him. She nudged him and pointed to Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo. He asked," what do you want?" She continued doing the same thing while he thought," what is she tryin' to say? I wish I knew... I know, I'll ask KAGOME!" He jumped up and ran over to the bed.

**--SomewhereElse--**

_Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga_

_Taisen wo unagashite iru_

_Dou naru no?_

It was being foggy and the rain was now pouring down hard. She thought sadly," why does it hurt me? Why does my heart ache when I think about you? I need you to help me. Please, oh please. My heart won't stop. Help me Goku-chan, please. Sanzo-sama...Hakkai-san...and um, pervert guy too." The tree protectedher from the bullet-like rain.

_Sou... mou sugu ame_

**--With the Others--**

Goku pulled the cover up and saw two pillows in the place of Kagome. He yelled," KAGOME'S GONE." Everyone shot up at his loud, sudden outburst. Sanzo asked angrily," where did that dumb kitty cat go to?" Goku shot a look at Gojyo. The lecher noticed defended," HEY DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU DUMB MONKEY."

" You probably scared her off with you perverted ways."

" No, she probably got tired of hearing 'I'm hungry' or 'Hey Kagome wanna play'."

" Guys calm down now. I don't think she would run away from things like that."

" Monkey."

**--TWACK-- **" Now shut up so we can look for her."

" Hey Sanzo, it's raining..."

**--The Same SomewhereElse--**

_Dai kirai ame nanka, chao chao_

_Mou sukoshi itai noni_

Kagome wished she brought Kirara with her... at least she'd have company.Besides... Kirara was fun to talk to. She stroked her tail and thought about something different," I wonder why I turned into a neko youkai. And why do have this dumb metal-thingie on my head. I know Goku has one just like mine... but I never asked about them. What happen if I took it off? Or broke it?" She placed a hand on the coronet her forehead and...

_Raion ga isogaseta no wa_

_Meihaku No! Meiwaku_

_It's Gonna Rain!_

* * *

Mint: That's it for now.

Lime: Yep, review and see what happens.

Mint: The more reviews...

Lime: The better problabilty we'll update sooners ssooooooooo...

Both: REVIEW!


	7. Sou Mou Sugu Ame

Mint: I'm starving.

Lime: Now's not the time to be starving.

Mint: But... (Stomach growls)

Lime: Heh, we forgot to put the english translation, last time for the chapter title.

* * *

**Last Time: Dou Naru No? (What's Going On?)**

**This Time: Sou...Mou Sugu Ame (That's Right...The Rain's Coming)**

* * *

_Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?_

_Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?_

Kirara ran towards the smell of waterfalls, cherry blossoms, and watered flowers. She thought," it's faint, but I can smell Kagome's."With the pissed and worried Sanzo-ikkou behind her, she continued following Kagome's scent out of the village. It was raining hard and cold. She thought as reached a small stream," she's somewhere near here."

_Futari wa mou korekiri naru no?_

_Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou?_

**(Kagome)**

_Kare kara no renraku wa, nothing nothing_

_Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo, nothing nothing_

It was faint but she caught 5 familiar scents. She stopped before she could take off her golden coronet. Kagome smiled," they came for me. I'm so glad. But Sanzo... I know he's gonna be pissed about this. Yeash, knowing him he'll hit me." She giggled before standing up. She thought as she ran from under the tree and into the rain," moping around and being scared can wait. Right now, I need to find them."

_Kanjou mo igirsu no tenki mitai ni_

_Utsurigi dattara totemo_

**(Sanzo-ikkou)**

_Raku nanoni... gyaku na no_

_It's Gonna Rain!_

They heard a familiar, feminion voice called out," hey, guys. I'm over here." They turned and saw our favorite cat-girl waving at them. Sanzo literally had steam coming out of his ears, Hakkai sighed in relief, Gojyo was staring at her since she was soaked and wearing a white-shirt, and Goku was as happy as can be.

_Ame_ _ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta_

_Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita_

_Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta_

_Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no_

Kagome grinned from ear-to-ear at their expressions. Maybe she had already grown on them? She approached them with caution, watching Sanzo's harisen closely. She greeted them," good morning everyone. How was your sleep?" They looked at her like she had grown another head and mentally shook their heads. Kirara meowed at her and Kagome apologized," I'm sorry, Kirara. I didn't mean to worry you. I was thinking about _them_ and us right now... and stuff." The two-tailed cat jumped on her shoulder and lickedher cheek. She giggled as Kirara then jumped back onto the ground.

_Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari_

_Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne_

_Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari_

_Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou..._

Kagome looked to the ground and said in a sad tone," I'm sorry if I worried you guys too. I shouldn't have left on my own without telling someone. Do you guys forgive?" To her surprise, she found herself in an embrace. Kagome closed her eyes in contentment and smiled slightly. The rest of the Sanzo-ikkou were shocked. Kagome was too... after all she hadn't been hugged in 2 years.

Yep, it's true. Goku hugged her.

_It's gonna rain..._

* * *

Lime: Surprised?

Mint: Yep, I am!

Lime: You can't be, you did half of the work so already know what's gonna happen.

Mint: Short... te-he but sweet... I guess.

Lime: AHHH, NO FLAMES! Click the button that says 'Go' please.

Mint: Flame us and we'll flame you back. JK! Wait are we gonna flame flamers Lime-chan?

Lime: Dunno... maybe.


	8. Authors' NoteBAD NEWS DON'T HATE US!

**Authors' Note - BAD NEWS DON'T HATE US!**

* * *

Lime: Bad news. 

Mint: Really bad.

Lime: I have a great idea for the next chapter. But Mint does too.

Mint: And we can't agree, on what's gonna happen.

Lime: It's Mint's fault.

Mint: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO RUSH INTO THINGS!

Lime: It's not rushing... it's just adding some romance.

Mint: Too much romance...

Lime: You're just mad cause Goku hugged Kagome and not you.

Mint: (Blush) AM NOT!

Lime: Yes you are. You need to get over yourself. Plus he's too old for you.

Mint: What about Sanzo?

Lime: HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Mint: Anyway, like we said we can't decide on what's gonna happen next. (Glares at Lime)

Lime: And agreeing may take awhile. Sorry.

Mint: You can finish this, I'm goin' out. (Leaves)

Lime: (Sigh) Please help us.


	9. Dai Kirai Ame Nanka, Chao Chao

Mint: WE'RE BACK!

Lime: HOW COME KAGOME GETS THE CUTE GUY?

Mint: What about Sanzo?

Lime: What about Sanzo?

Mint: Isn't he cute?

Lime: (Sigh) There's a difference between absolutely adorable and hot. You see, Goku-chan is adorable, but Sanzo-sama is hot. Do you understand now?

Mint: No, I don't.

Kagome: You girls are so...

Kirara: Mew!

Kagome: You said it Kira-chan.

Lime: Aw, shut up. You're just mad that we're the authors.

Kagome: What does that have to do with anything?

Lime: Dunno.

Mint: I'm so hungry... x p

Kagome: I think she just died...

Goku: She starved to death... (Pokes Mint with a stick)

Kagome: Yep, she' s dead.

Lime: Oh well, she'll come back to life.

Kagome: O.O

Mint: (Gets up) I'M HUNGRY!

Kagome: AH, SHE'S A ZOMBIE!

Mint: What? I am? AH, I'M A ZOMBIE!

* * *

**Dai Kirai Ame Nanka, Chao Chao (I Really Hate the Rain, Chao Chao)**

* * *

Kagome stiffened in surprise. Her tail stuck straight in the air and her ears perked up as well. The cat demon (Not Kirara, DUH!) felt heat rise in her cheeks and a strange warm feeling in the pit of her stomache. After awhile, the embrace was broken. 

And gold met gold. She blushed and looked away. Not knowing what to say. The 'saru' stammered," I-I was worried..." He blushed and she smiled," you don't have to worry..."

" Before you two break out into song and dance, can we go?" Kagome turned around to meet Sanzo's violet gaze. She nodded and clapped her hands together," lets go. This rain is so cold and I didn't eat yet." (:Sweat drop: She went from lovey dovey to breakfast time) Kirara jumped on her shoulder and meowed in agreement.

It stopped raining and the sun slowly came from behind dark clouds. Kagome was still blushing slightly.

_I-I was worried..._

The cat demon's face flushed and she said,"

She thought," hm... should I tell them the truth? I mean... I'm not really from this world... Ad they're my friends. Yes, I will. I'll tell them... But will they believe me?" Kirara meowed a her. **:Translation: **What's wrong Kagome-chan?" She answered," I was thinking... should I tell the guys?" **:Translation: **Yeah, you should. I'm sure they'll believe you.

**--Later On...--**

" Baka saru."

" Ero kappa."

" WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP? I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING!"

Kagome sighed, calming herself. Goku asked" what's wrong Kagome?" She said,""" I... um... Kira-chan and I aren't from this world..."

" Whaddya mean?"

" Well it's a looooonnnnnggggggg story. But I guess we have time. It all started 2 years ago... on my 15th birthday...

**--Much MORE Later On...--**

" And that's when I woke up to see you guys."

" So you use to be human but somehow was turned into a demon?"

" Yep! Now tell me. Why the hell are we going west? Why the hell do I have this golden corronet on my forehead?"

* * *

Mint: That chapter sucked... --

Lime: Well too bad. We had to make her explain some where along the lines...

Mint: Yeah but...

Lime :It's okay, tommorrow we promise to posta better chapter.

Mint: YEAH!


End file.
